1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable table assembly and more particularly to a table assembly comprising a table top that can be selectively reconfigured into a larger surface area by rotating the top to expose oppositely directly cantilevered portions of underlying frame members and by adding two additional table top expansion members that are supported by and releasably engageable with the cantilevered portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Drop-leaf tables and tables having leaves that are insertable between table-top sections that slide apart on moveable rails are well known. Drop-leaf tables typically have one or more sides that interfere with seating and are unusable when the leaves are not extended. Insertable leaves often comprise dowels and cooperating recesses that properly align each leaf but can be difficult to fabricate and are easily damaged during storage and handling.